Did I tell you I need you?
by mrsarfateith
Summary: Rachel está harta de los quejidos de Kurt cada vez que la ve besándose con Finn, así que decide que es hora de encontrarle un novio. Ella, junto con Finn, encuentran a Blaine, y hacen todo lo posible para que estén juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Did I tell you I need you?**

_Fic Klaine, espero que os guste... :)_

**Capítulo 1**

Justo después de la clase de historia, me dirigí hacia mi taquilla para guardar los libros y coger los de la siguiente clase, donde me encontré con Finn. No esperaba verle allí, ya que pensaba que tenía que quedarse en clase más tiempo del debido, pero me alegré mucho de ver cómo me sonreía. Me acerqué hasta él y le di un beso suave, justo cuando oí a alguien haciendo sonidos desagradables destrás nuestra. Nos separamos y pude ver a Kurt con cara de asco. Lo hacía de broma, obviamente, pero lo hacía.

- Kurt, deja de poner caras largas – le dije riéndome.

- No es mi culpa, sois vosotros los que vais mostrando vuestro "afecto" públicamente.

- A lo mejor es que quiere que le de besos a él – dijo Finn.

- Por favor, Finn, eres mi hermano.

Él abrió la taquilla justo al lado de la mía, ya que era la suya, y empezó a guardar los libros con mala cara.

- ¿De verdad que te molesta? - le pregunté.

Suspiró.

- Claro que no me molesta que os beséis, lo que me molesta es que parece que voy a estar solo para siempre, y entonces me entra la envidia.

- Bueno... - le dije sonriendo maliciosamente – Quizás podamos hacer algo para arreglarlo...

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Oh, no, Rachel ni se te ocurra.

- Pero...

- En serio, nada de planes – dijo señalándome con el dedo.

Cerró la taquilla y desapareció por el pasillo justo cuando sonó el timbre. Finn se acercó a mí por la espalda.

- Ya estás planeando algo, ¿verdad? - me preguntó desganado.

- Sí, y tú me vas a ayudar – le dije sonriendo.

- Pero...

- Shh, que llegamos tarde a clase.

Le cogí de la mano sin dejarle hablar y nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente clase.

.

.

Esa tarde, Finn y yo estábamos en mi casa empezando a planear lo que íbamos a hacer, pero él estaba dando bastante dificultades.

- Rachel, de verdad que no quiero tomar parte en esto.

- Finn, es tu hermano, hagámoslo por él.

Gruñó aceptándolo, finalmente.

- ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

- Bueno, no nos adelantemos, primero hay que encontrar un chico digno de él.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Le cogí de la mano y le hice levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Pero no íbamos a pensar un plan?

Me paré en la puerta de mi habitación, me crucé de brazos y le sustuve durante varios segundos una mirada como diciendo "no pensaba que fueras tan tonto", y por fin pareció entenderme. Salí de mi habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras, escuchando a lo lejos cómo Finn decía:

- Dios mío, en menudo lío me estoy metiendo...

.

.

Varios minutos después, estábamos caminando por un parque cogidos de la mano, simplemente caminando.

- ¿Cómo vas a saber si el chico que encontramos es gay? - me preguntó Finn.

- Fácil, coqueteando con él.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tranquilo, Finn, eso es solo para asegurarnos. Generalmente, se nota cuando un chico es homosexual.

- ¿Pero y si no lo es?

Me paré y me puse justo delante de él, mirándole.

- Va a salir bien, ¿vale? Además, yo solo te quiero a ti.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso. Cuando nos separamos, desvié mi atención hasta un chico sentado en un banco. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Estaba leyendo un libro, y tenía unas gafas amarillas bastante llamativas.

- Mira – dije dándole a Finn un golpecito en el hombro y señalándole el banco.

Me sonrió y nos acercamos hasta él. Empecé con mi plan.

- Disculpa – le dije - ¿Tienes hora?

- Claro – me respondió, y miró su reloj de muñeca amarillo – Las seis y media.

- Gracias.

Hice un amago de marcharme, per entonces volví a fijar mi atención en él.

- Hey, estás leyendo... eh... - miré disimuladamente la portada del libro - ¡La Sombra del Viento! Wow, me encanta ese libro.

- ¿Te lo has leído? Vaya, es muy difícil encontrar a gente que lea este tipo de libros. Normalmente dejan de leerlo en cuanto empiezan, porque el primer capítulo es un poco pesado.

- Esto... sí, es verdad – dije evadiendo el tema – Por cierto, me llamo Rachel Berry.

- Blaine Anderson - me dijo en forma de saludo.

- Este es mi novio, Finn Hudson – dije señalándole.

- Encantado – dijeron a la vez.

Se dieron la mano y yo sonreí.

- ¿Vas al Mckinley? - le preguntó Finn.

- No, voy a Dalton.

Los dos asentimos.

- Oye, mañana damos una fiesta en su casa – dije señalando a Finn, que me miró sorprendido - ¿Quieres venirte?

- Sí, me encantaría.

- Genial, toma mi número, mañana por la mañana te llamo y te digo la hora y la dirección.

- Perfecto.

Le di el número y lo apuntó en sus contactos.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos. ¡Encantada de conocerte!

- Igulamente – me respondió sonriendo.

- Hasta luego – le dijo Finn.

Cuando nos habíamos alejado bastante, Finn me paró y se puso bastante serio.

- ¿Cómo que fiesta en mi casa mañana? ¡Tenemos examen de geografía!

- Venga, Finn, hazlo por Kurt.

Suspiró.

- Está bien, haremos la fiesta – dijo rindiéndose - Pero como suspenda te echaré la culpa a ti.

- Gracias – dije abrazándole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome para la fiesta, y me puse una camisa blanca y unos pantalones amarillos. Me puse delante del espejo para verme de cuerpo entero, mientras me probaba diferentes pajaritas. Al final me decidí por una amarilla, a juego con los pantalones.

- ¡Blaine! - oí a mi madre gritarme desde abajo - ¿A qué hora vuelves?

- ¡Pronto, mamá! - le grité para que me oyera.

Terminé de arreglarme y me sonreí a mí mismo en el espejo, para luego dirigirme al baño y echarme un poco de gomina en el pelo. Bajé las escelras y salí de mi casa hacia la dirección que Rachel me había enviado esa mañana. Cuando llegué, me aseguré de que mi pelo estaba bien y llamé a la puerta. No tardaron en abrirme.

- ¡Hola! - saludó amablemente ese chico tan alto del día anterior.

- Hola, Finn, ¿verdad? - pregunté para asegurarme de que me acordaba de su nombre.

- Sí, así es. Y tú Blaine. Venga, pasa.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara y cerró la puerta detrás nuestra. La música estaba lo bastante alta para llegar a todos los rincones de la casa, pero no tan alta como en una discoteca, por lo que se podía hablar sin tener que elevar nada la voz, cosa que agradecía. Entre la gente pude ver a Rachel, que se acercaba hacia mí sonriendo.

- ¡Hola Blaine! Qué alegría verte – me dijo mientras me abrazaba - ¿Quieres que te presente a los demás?

- Claro.

- Pero yo quería... - empezó a decir Finn.

- Calla Finn, yo me encargo – dijo Rachel interrumpiéndole.

Él solo se río y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Está bien, nos vemos luego – se dirigió a mí – Blaine, estás en tu casa.

- Gracias.

Rachel me sonrío y me cogió de la mano para llevarme a conocer a todos. Mientras me iba presentando a la gente, yo empezaba cada vez a tener más sed, tanto del tiempo que llevaba sin beber nada, como de ver a todo el mundo bebiendo.

- Oye Rachel, me muero de sed, ¿puedo beber algo?

- Pero aún me queda presentarte a...

- Vuelvo en seguida, ¿vale? - miré hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde está la cocina?

- Hay cerveza ahí mismo.

Me señaló un mini-bar en medio del salón.

- No soy mucho de alcohol.

- Yo tampoco - me dijo sonriendo – Justo ahí al lado.

Le di las gracias y me fui a buscar la cocina por donde me había señalado. No me costó mucho encontrarla ya que estaba bastante a la vista. Cogí un vaso de plástico que estaba en la mesa, apilado junto a muchos otros, y me dirigí al fregadero. Intenté abrir el grifo pero no podía, y estaba empezando a reírme yo mismo de mi propia torpeza.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - oí a alguien decir detrás mía.

Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico un poco más alto que yo. Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, una bufanda gris azulada y unos vaqueros. Sonreí instintivamente.

- Sí, es que... no entiendo – dije riendo.

Se acercó al grifo y lo abrió, echándome agua en el vaso.

- Gracias – le dije empezando a beber - ¿Cómo has sabido?

- Bueno, esta es mi casa – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Vives aquí? ¿Es que Finn y tú sois hermanos?

- Hermanastros.

Asentí con curiosidad.

- Me llamo Blaine Anderson – dije presentándome.

- Yo Kurt Hummel – dijo dándome la mano.

.

.

**Rachel**

Un poco después de dejar a Blaine, estaba en medio de la fiesta bailando, cuando vi a Finn dirigirse hacia mí, y me alejé de la gente para hablar con él.

- ¿Y Blaine? - me preguntó.

- Ha ido a beber agua.

- ¿Hace cuánto?

Miré mi reloj de muñeca.

- Oh, mierda.

Finn se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Le has presentado ya a Kurt?

- Pues... no.

Él simplemente hizo diferentes gestos con las manos y se perdió en la fiesta. Normal, habíamos traído aquí a Blaine para eso y no lo estaba cumpliendo. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía todo esto? Me dirigí a la cocina rápidamente, esperando encontrarle todavía allí.

- Hey Blaine, tenemos que seguir... - dije entrando en la cocina, pero me paré justo al ver a Kurt – Ah, ya os conocéis.

- Sí, me ha ayudado con el agua, este grifo es muy traicionero – me respondió Blaine riendo, y levantado el vaso hacia mí.

.

.

Esa misma noche, ya bastante tarde, todos los invitados se habían ido y yo me quedé un poco más para ayudar a Finn a limpiar su casa. Al fin y al cabo, era yo la que le había obligado a organizar la fiesta, así que me puse a barrer el salón.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - me preguntó Finn mientras colocaba bien los cojines del sofá.

- Ha sido muy divertido – le respondí.

Él se rió.

- Me refería a Kurt y Blaine.

- Ah, es verdad – dije riéndome – Pues parece que han congeniado bien.

Vacié el recogedor en la papelera de la cocina y guardé la escoba en su sitio, para luego volver al salón.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - me preguntó Finn mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Deberíamos hacer que pasen tiempo a solas para que se conozcan mejor – dije sentándome a su lado.

Se quedó callado varios segundos.

- Y... ¿tienes alguna idea?

- Claro que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Salí de la clase de historia después de terminar el examen con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Saqué una aspirina de mi mochila y me la tomé con un poco de agua que tenía también guardada. Esperé varios minutos en la puerta a que Finn terminara su examen, y cuando por fin salió le agarré del brazo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia nuestras taquillas.

- ¿Qué tal te ha salido? - le pregunté.

- Bien, apruebo seguro, pero habría sido mejor si no hubiera perdido el tiempo de ayer por la tarde.

- Hablando de eso... - dije recordando el tema - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? - dijo riéndose.

Me reí.

- Finn, en serio. He pensado que podríamos invitar a Blaine y a Kurt a cenar a Breadstix.

Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando lo que le había dicho.

- ¿No crees que será un poco raro? Como tú y yo somos pareja, puede parecer una cita doble y hacerles sentir incómodos.

- Es cierto...

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

- Bueno, te veo luego – me dijo Finn – Tengo clase de español y no sé qué es capaz de hacerme el señor Schue si vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Nos despedimos y él se marchó por un lado del pasillo mientras yo me iba en la otra dirección. Por el camino me encontré con Santana y Brittany apoyadas en las taquillas, y se me ocurrió una idea.

- Hey chicas – dije acercándome - ¿Os apetece venir esta tarde a Breadstix?

Me miraron raro.

- Es decir, no conmigo – dije riendo levemente – También irán Finn, Kurt y Blaine, ese chico que os presenté el otro día en la fiesta.

- Mmm, no sé – empezó Santana - ¿Tú pagas?

Solté una risa irónica.

- ¿Esperas que lo pague yo?

- Sí, creo que eso es lo que ha dicho – dijo Brittany dudando.

- Mira Rachel, esta es la cuestión – siguió Santana – Está claro que tramáis algo así que si quieres que os ayudemos, tendrás que pagar.

Gruñí mirando el reloj que había en la pared, y me rendí al darme cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a clase.

- Está bien. Hoy a las 8 en la puerta de Breadstix, y no lleguéis tarde.

.

.

Finn y yo ya habíamos llegado a Breadstix hacía ya varios minutos, y nos estábamos congelando en la entrada debido al viento que hacía. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que marcaba las ocho y cuarto, pero no estaba allí nadie más que nosotros. Por fin vi aparecer a Kurt y Blaine, seguidos de Brittany y Santana.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tarde los cuatro? - les pregunté entre molesta y sorprendida.

- ¿Ya qué importa? - dijo Santana – Vamos dentro o nos quedaremos sin mesa.

Cogió de la mano a Brittany y se metió al restaurante. No tuvimos más remedio que seguirlas.

La cena estaba yendo muy bien, y cuando solo quedaba el postre, le di un golpecito a Finn en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Él entendió mi señal y le hizo lo mismo a Santana y Brittany, que estaban sentadas cerca suya. Brittany cogió su móvil por debajo de la mesa y llamó a Santana, sin que Kurt ni Blaine lo vieran. Santana lo cogió y fingió que hablaba con su madre.

- Lo siento chicos – dijo "colgando" - Pero mi madre mi dice que me vaya ya, me necesita para algo.

- Entonces yo me voy contigo – dijo Brittany.

Se levantaron de la mesa e hicieron un amago de marcharse, pero entonces se dieron la vuelta.

- Oh mierda – dijo Santana – No tenemos coche, por eso vinimos en el de Blaine.

Finn y yo nos hicimos los sorprendidos.

- No pasa nada – dijo Finn – Os llevaré yo.

Él se levantó de la mesa.

- Espera – dije yo – No vas a irte sin mí.

- Pero puedes volver en el coche de Blaine junto con Kurt.

- No, quiero irme contigo. Además, solo nos queda el postre y no merece la pena perderte por ello.

Me levanté cogiendo mi bolso del asiento y le agarré del brazo a Finn. Saqué algo de dinero del bolso y lo dejé encima de la mesa.

- Para que paguéis nuestra comida.

- Esperad – dijo Kurt – Podemos ir con vosotros.

Justo entonces la camarera se acercó y les dejó en la mesa el postre que habían pedido.

- Venga Kurt – dijo Blaine mirando a toda esa comida – Tomémonos el postre ya que lo han traído.

Él se lo pensó.

- Está bien – se dirigió a nosotros – Nos vemos mañana en clase.

Nos despedimos y salimos por la puerta de Breadstix. Nos paramos en la entrada sonriéndonos, y los cuatro chocamos las manos.

.

.

**Kurt**

Era obvio lo que intentaban hacer al dejarnos aquí solos. Muy obvio. No era casualidad todo lo que había pasado esta noche, pero ya hablaría con Rachel más adelante, que era la que lo había planeado todo seguramente. Ahora tenía otro tema más importante que tratar.

- Bueno... - dije empezando una conversación – Finn me ha dicho que vas a Dalton.

- Sí, es una buena escuela, pero un poco cara.

- Ya lo sé, mi padre la ojeó antes de decidirse en matricularme al McKinley. No estaba a nuestro alcance.

Vi cómo terminó su postre, y sonreí debido a la rapidez con la que se lo había comido.

- ¿Tú la visitaste? - me preguntó.

- No, solo fue mi padre, pero me habría gustado – dije llevándome un tenedor de tarta a la boca.

Blaine empezó a sonreír.

- ¿Y qué te parece si te llevo a conocerla?

En ese momento dejé de masticar.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté sorprendido, aún con la boca llena.

- Claro, será divertido.


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

**Capítulo 4:**

Llevaba la carpeta sobre el estómago, con los brazos cruzados, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del instituto en dirección a mi taquilla, esperando encontrarme ahí a Rachel. Cuando llegué, sonreí levemente al verla allí, y me acerqué a ella cerrándole la taquilla de golpe, borrando la sonrisa.

- Rachel, tenemos que hablar – le dije seriamente.

- Eh... - dijo confundida - ¿De qué?

La fulminé con la mirada.

- Sé que habéis echo todo eso en Breadstix para dejarme a solas con Blaine.

- ¿Qué? - me dijo fingiendo que se ofendía. Era buena actriz, pero no tanto – No sé de que me estás hablando.

Rodé los ojos, abriendo mi propia taquilla.

- Vale – dije sacando los libros y cerrándola con fuerza – Déjalo, nos vemos en el glee club.

Dicho eso me marché en dirección a mi siguiente clase.

.

.

**Rachel**

Me sobresalté un poco cuando Kurt cerró la taquilla de un portazo, para luego verle irse enfadado por el pasillo. Es mi mejor amigo, así que seguro que sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero yo también soy su mejor amiga, y él estaba fingiendo su enfado tanto como yo mi inocencia. Simplemente, sonreí satisfecha con el resultado de anoche y cerré mi taquilla. Empecé a caminar cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- ¿Diga? - respondí.

- Rachel, soy Blaine.

Me sorprendí.

- Vaya Blaine, qué sorpresa – dije sonriendo.

- Sí – dijo riendo levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito el número de Kurt.

Tuve que contenerme para no soltar un gritito de emoción ahí en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunté intentando parecer casual.

- El otro día en Breadstix le prometí que le llevaría a ver Dalton, pero no puedo hablar con él si no tengo su número – dijo riéndose por la obviedad.

- Sí, claro. Apunta.

Le dije el número de Kurt y él me dio las gracias justo antes de colgar. Sonreí ampliamente antes de guardarme el móvil en el bolsillo, justo cuando apareció Finn por la esquina del pasillo, haciendo que casi me chocara con él.

- Justo la persona a la que estaba buscando – le dije mientras él decía "Perdón", seguramente por casi chocarse conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, a parte de porque eres mi novio y te quiero, – dije haciéndole sonreír – porque Blaine me ha llamado para pedirme el número de Kurt.

- Vaya, eso es genial.

- Ya lo sé.

Me emocioné un poco, haciéndole reír, y se inclinó dándome un beso.

- ¿Vamos a clase? - me preguntó mientras me tendía el brazo.

Yo solo sonreí y me agarré a él.

.

.

**Kurt**

Estaba ya sentado en mi silla, empezando a que llegara el profesor para empezar la clase, cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Mierda – dije levemente.

Miré el reloj y pensé que aún tenía un par de minutos antes de que mi profesor llegara, así que lo cogí. Era un número desconocido.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

- Kurt, soy Blaine.

Empecé a balbucear por la sorpresa.

- Ah, ho-hola Blaine. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

- Se lo pedí antes a Rachel.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te llevaría a conocer Dalton? - continuó.

- ¿Qué? Claro que me acuerdo – dije emocionado al pensar lo que me diría después.

- ¿Y qué te parece si te llevo esta tarde?

Abrí muchos los ojos, sin poder creérmelo.

- Claro que sí, me encantaría – le respondí, mientras vi por el cristal de la puerta de clase cómo llegaba el profesor acompañado de varios alumnos.

- Genial, pues esta tarde a las...

- Oh mierda Blaine, viene mi profesor y como me pille con el móvil me lo confisca. Me lo dices luego.

- Eh... vale.

Dicho eso colgué, guardando el móvil justo a tiempo.

.

.

Al terminar la clase, salí del aula apoyándome en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, colgándome la cartera al hombro. Volví a sacar el móvil con la intención de llamar a Blaine y hablar lo de esa tarde con más tiempo, pero entonces apareció Rachel a mi lado.

- Hola Kurt, tengo noticias para ti.

Me giré y la vi sosteniendo una sonrisa pícara, que me hizo dudar de ella.

- Eh... ¿cuáles son?

- Pues resulta que me ha llamado Blaine y... ¡¿Cómo es que no me has dicho que tenéis una cita?!

Me tapé los oídos bromeando, debido a su grito. Ella empezó a sonreír.

- No es una cita.

- Oh, claro que lo es – dijo divertida.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? - pregunté intentando parecer indiferente.

- Me ha llamado porque tú le habías colgado por las clases pero él entraba después y no iba a poder hablar contigo, así que me llamó para que te dijera que la cita es a las siete y media en la puerta de mi casa.

Rodé los ojos.

- Ya te he dicho que no es una cita – entonces caí en la cuenta de algo - ¿C-cómo que en la puerta de tu casa?

- Me dijo que era un lugar de encuentro que los dos conocéis, porque él vive lejos y no conoce este sitio, al igual que tú no conoces Dalton.

Me lo pensé un momento.

- Mmm... está bien. Allí estaré.


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero con los exámenes... :)_

**Capítulo 5:**

Arrastré hacia abajo una de las tablas de la persiana, mirando hacia fuera para ver si ya había alguien en la puerta de casa. Noté un pequeño suspiro detrás mía.

- No deberías hacer eso, Rachel – me dijo Finn.

- ¿Por qué no? - dije indiferentemente.

Abrí un poco más la persiana teniendo mejor vista. Oí una risa corta y sarcástica.

- Está mal querer espiar a tus amigos en su primera cita.

Me di la vuelta justo al oír el ruido del sofá, que dejaba claro que se había sentado del tirón, algo molesto. Suspiré mirándole mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Justo entonces oí un ruido fuera y volví a asomarme a la ventana. Pude ver cómo Blaine salía de su coche, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en el capó, esperando. Vi cómo Finn se levantó y se puso a mi lado a mirar por la ventana.

- Con que estaba mal espiar, ¿no? - le dije con sarcasmo.

- Shh – me respondió.

Yo solo me reí y volví a prestar atención a lo que ocurría fuera. Justo entonces vimos llegar a Kurt quien, por cierto, estaba muy bien arreglado. Blaine le vio y se acercó a él, saludándose con dos besos.

- Aaaahhhh – grité emocionada dando un saltito.

Entonces Finn me agarró de un hombro y me agachó hasta el suelo.

- Shhh, ¿quieres que nos decubran? - me dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

- Lo siento – dije riendo.

Entonces volvimos a asomarnos, pero muy poco con cuidado de que nos vieran, para llegar a ver cómo Kurt se metía en su coche y Blaine arrancaba en dirección a Dalton.

.

.

**Kurt**

Caminaba por la calle en dirección a la casa de Rachel. A decir verdad, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir aquella tarde. ¿De verdad era eso una cita? Rachel no paraba de insistir en que lo era, pero yo no sabía qué pensar. En realidad, la pregunta era: ¿quería yo que eso fuera una cita? Pues... a decir verdad, me agradaba la idea. Cuando llegué, me encontré a Blaine esperando fuera, apoyado en el capó del coche.

- Hola Blaine – dije saludándole.

- ¿Qué tal, Kurt? - me respondió en modo de saludo.

Yo iba a dejar las cosas ahí, pero entonces él se acercó y me dio dos besos, cada uno en una mejilla. Casi al instante, oí de lejos un grito que provenía de dentro de la casa. Dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana, pero no vi nada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - me preguntó Blaine.

- No, nada... me había parecido oír algo.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a dirigirle la mirada a Blaine, empezando a sonreír.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - me preguntó sonriendo.

- Por supuesto.

Entonces nos metimos en su coche y él se puso a conducir en dirección a Dalton. Los primeros minutos, para evitar la incomodidad, simplemente estuve hablando de moda o de Barbra Streisand, mientras Blaine escuchaba en silencio. De vez en cuando se reía cuando me emocionaba de algo que a él, obviamente, no le interesaba.

Cuando llegamos a Dalton, bajamos del coche y yo me quedé ahí parado, mientras Blaine iba hacia la entrada.

- ¿Kurt? - me llamó cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba detrás suya.

- Whoa – fue lo único que pude decir, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el enorme edificio.

Él se acercó a mí.

- Grande, ¿verdad? - me pregunto sonriendo.

Yo no respondí, y él me cogió de la mano, llevándome al interior. Cuando entramos, pude ver unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a la planta principal. Yo quedé maravillado casi al instante, porque, en comparación con el McKinley, esto era el paraíso. Los suelos estaban limpios, las taquillas no estaban rotas, los pasillos no estaban abarrotados y no había abusones tirándote granizados en cada esquina.

- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó Blaine una vez que habíamos bajado las escaleras.

- ¿Estás de broma? Esto es genial – le respondí.

Entonces vi unos chicos con uniforme que se acercaban a nosotros, sonriendo, y le daban un golpecito en el hombro a Blaine. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió también.

- Hey Blaine, ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que hoy no vendrías a ensayar – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Bueno, no he venido a ensayar – respondió riendo.

Yo solo me quedé ahí detrás sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Y quién es tu amigo? - preguntó otro.

- Oh, este es Kurt – dijo Blaine poniéndome a su lado – He venido a enseñarle Dalton.

- ¿Es que vas a matricularte? - me preguntó otro, bastante emocionado.

- No, que va – dije riendo, intentando ser menos tímido – Voy al McKinley.

Entonces todos se quedaron callados varios segundos, como si quisieran decir algo pero no se atrevieran.

- Y... - dijo uno por fin - ¿Sois...?

Blaine y yo nos miramos por un segundo.

- No – dijimos los dos a la vez.

- No, no – siguió Blaine, mirándome – Nada de eso.

Él miró un poco incómodo a sus compañeros, que rápidamente se despidieron.

- Bueno, tenemos que seguir ensayando. Adiós chicos.

Blaine solo pudo dirigirme una mirada y encogerse de hombros, como pidiéndome disculpas.

.

.

Ya de noche, Blaine me llevó a mi casa. Me bajé del coche, al igual que él, y le di un abrazo, que correspondió en seguida.

- Gracias, Blaine – le dije – Me lo he pasado genial.

- Y yo – me dijo – Hasta otro día.

Me sonrió y se metió en el coche. Yo suspiré, y me quedé mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido el coche. Tras varios segundos, por fin reaccioné y subí las escaleras del porche y, antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rachel.

- ¿¡Rachel?! - pregunté extrañado - ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Ella no me respondió, y simplemente me metió en la casa y cerró la puerta.


End file.
